


Study Cat

by therhoda



Series: Purple cat [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therhoda/pseuds/therhoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really its PURPLE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nothing

Akira isn't to sure how he gets talked into going to Shindo's study group in the first place. Yes he has been to Hikaru's place countless times to play their weekly games. The fact that he had to keep a spare key for the other pro was still bemusing when you think about the fact that he lives across town from the studio apartment. The fact that Shindo through pure well stupidness had forgotten he was even having a study group till he was already on the train to the children's go festival in Saitama. So in a panic calls Akira to ask if he could please go let them in. Rearranging his schedule on Shindo's whim has become almost second nature to Akira by now but he somehow always manges to do it.

Pulling out the neatly labeled key set Akira unlocks the door. Since there is no one but him in the apartment he doesn't bother to announce himself. Toeing his shoes off he starts into the main room. Looking up he sees the cat, it seems to be completely entranced reading a dog eared copy of Go Weekly. Akira stops and watches as the cat seems to reach the end of his current page. As the paw turns the page to the next one Akira can't stifle a chuckle as he shakes his head. The sudden movement startles the purple feline enough that it jumps off the coffee table on to the floor in a fit. Its dignity very much put upon it seems to be demanding an apology.

Akira's sense of the absurd raises its head. 'Cat's don't read.' He tells himself as he tries to ignore the piercing purple stare being leveled at him. “Leave it to Shindo to get a cat that has attitude problems.” Catching on to the fact that he is speaking to himself Akira tries to remember where everything is to set up for the study group. He drags out the two gobans and finds the stones quickly. Cursing under his breath as the first few places he looks fail yield the seating mats he knows Shindo had purchased for these occasions. Looking wasn't helping but with his last sweep of the room he sees the cat again. It seems to be watching him. Shrugging, he politely asks “You wouldn't know where the moron put the mats would you?”

The cat's head tilts to the side as if weighing its options before it strolls over to the tv set and paws behind it. It looks at Akira and then paws behind it again pointedly. Curious Akira goes over to look at what it seems to have in its paw. Behind the tv stand are the mats he had been looking for, neatly folded and out of the way. Akira looks down at the cat bemusedly, it gifts Akira with a wink before it moves across the room to the window and jumps up on the sill.


End file.
